pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Falsches Festmahl
"Falsches Festmahl" ist das siebte Kapitel der Chronik "The Age of Conquest", die auf dem Regelwerk Dungeons & Dragons 5e basiert. Auf der Weiterreise durch den Kingswood erreichen die Rattenfänger die Siedlung Pinehurst, in der scheinbar nur Männer leben und in welcher die Gruppe offenkundig freundlich empfangen wird. Insbesondere Vaira steht schnell im Fokus der Aufmerksamkeit und wird vom Dorfältesten zu einem besonderen Festessen am Abend eingeladen. Obgleich die Gruppe rasch vermutet, dass etwas in dem Dorf nicht so ist, wie es scheint und Sie bereits eine Falle wittern, lassen Sie sich auf das Festmahl ein, im Glauben, dagegen gewappnet zu sein. Tatsächlich jedoch kommt es anders, als die Rattenfänger glauben. Satyrn erscheinen und nehmen Vaira gefangen, während der Rest der Gruppe temporär einer Bezauberung zum Opfer fällt. Es zeigt sich nun, dass die Frauen des Dorfes allesamt geopfert wurden, um die Geister des Waldes zufrieden zu stellen. Die Gruppe muss erkennen, dass der Plan, den Feind aus der Deckung zu locken, zu einer ernsten Gefahr für Vaira's Leben wird. Sie stellen sich gegen die Satyrn, versuchen, das Schlimmste zu verhindern und die Zauberin vor einem schlimmen Schicksal zu bewahren. Handlung Nachdem die Lichtung hinter Ihnen liegt, beratschlagt die Gruppe, welcher Pfad der Schnellste zur Burg wäre. Diese liegt an einem Fluss, der den Kingswood teilt, sodass der Weg über Diesen vermutlich der Sicherste wäre. Da die Gruppe jedoch kein Boot besitzt, müssten Sie in einem der umliegenden Dörfer nach einem solchen fragen. Die Alternative wäre der Fußmarsch durch die Wälder, was jedoch nicht mehr ratsam ist, da Niemand weiß, wie viel die Rote Horde bereits erobert hat. Schließlich entscheidet sich die Gruppe für den Pfad über den Fluss. Noch ehe Sie aufbrechen, hält Alec noch einmal Zwiesprache mit Temporus und in einer neuerlichen Vision erscheint Ihm abermals dessen Herold, die Rote Walküre. Diese zeigt Ihm in einer Vision den Kingswood, im Fall, dass die Rattenfänger scheitern und Alec sieht einen brennenden Wald, Leichen, Verheerung und grenzenlose Verzweiflung und Schmerz. Er ist fest entschlossen, dies zu verhindern, indem Er seiner Aufgabe als Kriegspriester nachkommt und die Menschen zu den Waffen ruft. Die Rote Walküre offenbart jedoch auch, dass es unter den Paladinen einen Verräter gibt, einen Anhänger des Herrn der Asche, der sich vom Weg des Temporus und seinem Eid abgewendet hat. Alec erfährt, dass dieser Agent alles tun wird, um zu verhindern, dass die Paladine dem Aufruf zu den Waffen folgen. Alexasar soll Ihn zur Strecke bringen und töten, damit Temporus letztlich über Ihn richten kann. Alec, der Eidbrecher schwer verachtet, sagt dies zu, ehe die Vision endet und Ihn schockiert zurücklässt. Während der folgenden Reise in Richtung des nächstgelegenen Dorfes erzählt Alec seinen Kameraden von seiner Vision und seiner Aufgabe. Scheinbar liegt es an Ihm, die Paladine und damit die Menschen zum Kampf zu rufen. Da es Kolgar's Aufgabe ist, Mishka zu überzeugen, scheint den Anderen die Erweckung der Wächter zu verbleiben, zumal nur Jemand mit einer Verbindung zur Natur dazu fähig sein mag. Adyra berichtet in diesem Zusammenhang erneut von der schleichenden Verderbnis, welche die Wälder zunehmend befallen hat in jüngster Zeit und dass es leider nicht mehr ausreichend Druiden gibt, um Diesem Verfall zu begegnen. Auch betrachten viele Menschen Druiden inzwischen nicht mehr unbedingt als Freunde, weswegen Sie es auch vorzieht, in der Gestalt eines Pferdes das nächstgelegene Dorf zu betreten, als die Gruppe selbiges erreicht. Im Dorf wird die Gruppe auch herzlich empfangen, was für Rattenfänger generell nicht üblich ist und Skepsis erzeugt. Auch fällt rasch auf, dass es scheinbar nur Männer in diesem Dorf zu geben scheint. Der Älteste der Siedlung, der sich unter dem schwachsinnigen Namen "Meschugga" vorstellt und scheinbar komplett verrückt ist, empfängt die Gruppe und lädt diese sofort ein, auf ein Bankett am Abend im Dorf zu verweilen. Besonderes Interesse zeigt Er dabei an Vaira. So möchte Er der jungen Zauberin unbedingt ein besonderes Kleid für den Abend überlassen und will sie unbedingt in die Mitte der Tafel setzen. Die Gruppe sagt dem aufdringlichen Ältesten schließlich die Teilnahme am Bankett zu und bezieht, mangels Taverne, erstmal Unterkunft in den Stallungen. Dort offenbart Adyra, dass Sie eine finstere Präsenz spüren kann und dass definitiv etwas mit dem Dorf nicht in Ordnung ist. Sie hat bezüglich der fehlenden Frauen des Dorfes den schrecklichen Verdacht, dass Diese der Verderbnis des Waldes zum Opfer gefallen sein könnten und das Meschugga dasselbe auch mit Vaira vorhaben könnte. Die Rattenfänger entscheiden jedoch, dass Sie die Wahrheit nur herausfinden können, wenn Sie zum Schein auf den Plan des Ältesten eingehen. So nimmt die Gruppe am Bankett teil, mit Vaira in der Mitte der Tafel und Adyra, in Gestalt eines Insekts, auf Ihrer Schulter, um auf Sie aufzupassen. Alec, Kolgar und Cale nehmen ebenfalls am Festessen teil, bleiben jedoch wachsam und rechnen mit dem Schlimmsten. Das Festmahl geht jedoch bis in die Nacht und scheinbar nichts passiert. Alec entfernt sich mit einer Ausrede für einen kurzen Moment von der Tafel, um Temporus Beistand zu erbitten, für das, was da kommen möge, doch genau in diesem Augenblick erklingt eine feenhafte Melodie, die alle Anwesenden, einschließlich der Rattenfänger in deren Bann schlägt und scheinbar unfähig macht, sich zu bewegen. Kurz darauf erscheint eine ganze Gruppe von Satyrn, die auf Ihren Flöten liebliche Melodien spielen, um alle zu verzaubern. Diese bewegen sich sofort auf Vaira zu und betäuben Sie vollständig, um Sie mitnehmen zu können, als neue "Opfergabe" zum Schutz des Waldes und der Bewohner des Dorfes, wie Sie behaupten. Die Gruppe muss tatenlos mit ansehen, wie die Satyrn Vaira mitnehmen. Erst als die Satyrn sich ein gutes Stück entfernt haben, lässt der Zauber nach, doch Meschugga zwingt den Rest der Gruppe, weiterhin an der Tafel, inmitten der bezauberten Dorfbewohner zu verbleiben. Da es zu viele Dorfbewohner sind und diese noch dazu eigentlich unschuldige Menschen sind, die lediglich bezaubert wurden, scheinen Alec, Kolgar und Cale zur Untätigkeit verdammt zu sein, wenn Sie nicht das gesamte Dorf umbringen wollen. Doch dann kommt Alec die Idee, für eine Ablenkung zu sorgen, sodass Cale nach seinem Bogen greifen und einen Feuerpfeil auf eines der Strohdächer des Dorfes abfeuern kann, welches sofort Feuer fängt. Panik bricht aus unter den Dorfbewohnern, was den drei Rattenfängern eine Gelegenheit gibt, Ihren Kameraden und den Satyrn zu folgen. Meschugga gibt sich nun selbst als Druide zu erkennen, indem Er die Mächte der Natur anruft, die Flammen löscht und die Ordnung wiederherstellt, doch in der Zwischenzeit hat die Gruppe die Satyrn bis zum Rand des Dorfes verfolgt. Dort beobachten Sie, wie Adyra inzwischen wieder Ihre normale Gestalt angenommen hat und bereits gegen eine Übermacht an Satyrn kämpft, da Sie als Elfe von Anfang an vollständig immun gegen die Bezauberung der Satyrn gewesen ist. Die Gruppe versucht sich in den Kampf einzuschalten, wird jedoch durch Meschugga, welcher die Gruppe mit Ranken fesselt, sowie weitere Satyrn, gehindert. Kolgar verfügt nicht über genügend Willensstärke, um sich gegen die bezaubernde Melodie der Satyrn länger zu behaupten und fällt in tiefen Schlaf. Alec und Cale können jedoch standhalten und beginnen einen Kampf gegen Ihre Feinde, während Adyra sich kaum gegen die Übermacht behaupten kann und in arge Bedrängnis gerät. Der Kampf scheint für die Elfe aussichtslos und Ihre Kameraden können Ihr nicht zur Hilfe kommen, da Sie selbst immer noch von Satyrn angegriffen werden. Doch Alec gelingt es, eine spirituelle Kopie seiner Waffe mittels göttlicher Magie zu erschaffen und Adyra damit auf Distanz zu Hilfe zu kommen, sodass Diese sich doch noch behaupten kann. Er selbst und Cale erledigen die Satyrn in ihrem Weg und setzen auch dem verrückten Meschugga schwer zu. Schließlich gelingt es Alec, gedanklich zu Diesem durchzudringen und Ihm klar zu machen, was Er und die Dorfbewohner den Frauen des Dorfes angetan haben. Da der Dorfälteste selbst verheiratet war und seine eigene Frau bereits den Satyrn geopfert hat, reicht der Appell an seine Gefühle schließlich, um Ihn aus dem Zauber der Satyrn zu befreien. Er löst die Rankenfesseln und unterstützt die Rattenfänger dabei, die restlichen Satyrn zu erledigen und so in letzter Minute zu verhindern, dass Adyra überwältigt und Vaira mitgenommen wird. Als der Kampf schließlich endet, wird der Gruppe klar, dass hier eine teuflischere Macht am Werk ist, während die Dorfbewohner nur langsam wieder zur Besinnung kommen. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Alexasar Dayne * Kolgar Thoradin * Cale O'Lear * Vaira Brightwater * Adyra Mooncairn Antagonisten * Herr der Asche (nur erwähnt) * Edward Farlorn (nur indirekt erwähnt) * Gruppe Satyrn (Erstauftritt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Vistan (Erstauftritt) * Temporus (nur erwähnt) * Rote Walküre Trivia * Vistan's richtiger Name wird während des gesamten Kapitels nicht genannt und auch später stellt Er sich nicht namentlich vor. Für die Protagonisten tritt Er nur als "Meschugga" in Erscheinung. * Erstmals erhält Alec durch die Rote Walküre eine direkte Mission seiner Gottheit, welche Er erfüllen soll. * Adyra nimmt während des Festmahls die Gestalt eines Marienkäfers an, der unbemerkt auf Vaira's Schulter verbleibt. * Kolgar verbleibt als Einziger während eines großen Teils des Kampfes in Bezauberung und kann der Gruppe deshalb nicht aktiv helfen. Erst gegen Ende der Auseinandersetzung, wenn Vistan die Rankenfesseln löst, hört auch die Bezauberung auf und der Zwerg kann sich am Kampf beteiligen.